


Bend Over Baby, Daddy Wants a Taste

by detodores (chasingnukes), hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, First Kiss, Football | Soccer, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Rimming, first time rimming, now with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingnukes/pseuds/detodores, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=6149856#t6149856">this prompt</a> at the kink meme.</p>
<p>The last seconds of the game are ticking away. </p>
<p>And Cristiano should probably be getting into the wall. But he has one more thing to say to Leo. He leans in close and bends down to whisper into the smaller man's ear. "The next time you bend over like that," he whispers hotly as his lips graze Leo's skin, "it's going to be because I'm eating you out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would take me a month, but instead it took me five days... 
> 
> I hope you like it ;) 
> 
> (takes place after a fictional Real Madrid/Barcelona game)

Leo's positioning the ball for the free kick when he feels a hand on his ass. He ignores it. There's a dip in the grass that he doesn't like, so he picks up the ball again and turns it before choosing a different spot. He doesn't look up, assuming the hand belongs to Xavi or Ney, waiting to discuss strategy. Except then the hand moves in what can only be described as a caress.

He knows it's Ney then, and turns to chastise him. That boy can never keep his hands to himself. Except it's not Ney. His eyes meet a brilliant white jersey, instead of bluagrana. Leo looks higher up.

It's Cristiano.

He grins at Leo. "I couldn't help myself," he murmurs quietly, barely moving his lips. There's always a chance the cameras will be able to tell what he's saying. But Cristiano probably doesn't care.

The last seconds of the game are ticking away. And Cristiano should probably be getting into the wall. But he has one more thing to say to Leo. He leans in close and bends down to whisper into the smaller man's ear. "The next time you bend over like that," he whispers hotly as his lips graze Leo's skin, "it's going to be because I'm eating you out."

Leo blinks up at him in shock. "What--what did you just say?" he asks, licking his lips and tilting his head to the side. "You're going to what?" He couldn't have possibly heard Cristiano correctly.

"You heard me," says Cristiano, staring intently down at Leo until the ref motions for him to move away from the ball. He winks and jogs over to take his place in the defense.

Leo looks down at the ball. There's no way he can kick it now. He couldn't concentrate on it if his life depended on it--which it does. Or, rather the game does. He waves Xavi over. "You take it," he says, holding his sleeve over his mouth. "They'll expect it to be me. Casillas is leaning left. Put it on Geri's head."

Xavi talks through his hand. Leo can't see his mouth, but he knows he's frowning. "Are you sure?" he asks. They both know this is the last play of the game. "You don't want to just go for it?"

Leo would flush if he wasn't already red from running. Cristiano's words continue to echo in his head. "If I hit this ball," he says seriously, "it will go over the bar."

And Xavi knows Leo, trusts Leo, so Xavi just nods. When the whistle blows, Xavi strikes the ball perfectly. They watch it dip towards Geri, but at the last second Ramos heads it away. The ref blows the final whistle, and that's that.

Neither team is really happy with a draw, but each had their chances. Leo wanders around aimlessly shaking hands. He doesn't realize he's shaking Cristiano's until he's pulled against a firm chest.

"Did I rattle you, Leo?" the taller man asks, smiling. "Must have. Letting Xavi take the kick? I approve. You should let people do more things for you..." He licks his lips. "I would love to do things for you." His arm tightens around Leo.

Leo's heart is racing. "What kind of things?" he asks, biting his lip as soon as the words are out of his mouth. He can't believe he said that. But he also can't believe the way his body is responding to Cristiano. He pushes away gently until there's an inch of space between them.

Across the field Dani and Ney have started to eye them suspiciously and begin making their way through the crowd towards them.

Cristiano lowers his voice. "Things that'll leave you breathless... Things that'll leave you aching." He sees Leo's teammates approaching quickly out of the corner of his eye. His hand catches Leo's elbow, thumbing the fabric. "Things that you'll love."

Leo can't speak. He stares at Cristiano's hand as it moves slowly over his jersey. He can't help imagining that hand on his skin.

Cristiano pulls Leo close again to speak into his ear. "Get rid of your roommate. I'm coming to your room tonight." And then he strides away, leaving Leo standing there panting.

Neymar and Dani close in on him together and embrace him. "Alright?" Ney asks, cupping his head and squeezing him tightly. "What did he want?" His hands travel up and down Leo's back, rubbing gently.

Leo scrambles for an answer. "Nothing," he finally says. His eyes follow Cristiano's back as he walks into the tunnel. People practically fall over themselves to get out of his way.

Dani eyes him dubiously. "You sure?" he asks. "You're shaking." The three of them stay in their huddle, despite the rest of the teams mixing around them.

"Yeah," Leo says. "You know how he is." He tries desperately to focus on his breathing and calm himself. He quirks his lips at Dani in a way he hopes is reassuring.

It must work because Dani releases him reluctantly. "I know," he says pointedly. "That's why I asked."

Leo just shakes his head and peels Neymar off of him. The Brazilian refuses to let go of him completely and slings an arm around his shoulders as they start to walk off the field together. "It's fine. I'm fine," Leo says, trying to convince himself.

Leo goes through his routine mechanically. There's chaos in the locker room, as usual, but he barely notices. He's showered and changed before most of his teammates, and one of the first to be on the bus going back to the hotel. His fingers are restless, and he taps on the window nervously as the rest of the players begin to board. He's still jittery when the bus starts moving.

Cristiano has flirted with him before.

It's just part of the other man's personality. Leo knows that. And Leo isn't exactly ashamed to say that he's flirted back a few times. Despite playing for rival clubs, they have a lot of the same friends so they end up at the same events and parties more often than not. But while innuendos have been said, and their eyes--and sometimes hands--have lingered, neither one of them has ever outright propositioned the other.

Ever.

And Leo knows, *knows* that if he told Cristiano he wasn't interested, then the other man would immediately respect that decision.

But it would be a lie.

Because Leo thinks... he's pretty sure... he is interested.

It turns out that Leo doesn't have to get rid of Gerard because the other man ditches him as soon as they get back to their room. "Yeah Shak's got something special planned," Geri says excitedly, dumping his stuff on one of the beds. "She got a room somewhere so I'll see you in the morning." He leaves immediately after, only stopping to hug Leo goodbye.

Leo kicks his own bag under the desk and runs a hand through his hair nervously. Because he is. Nervous. He takes a deep breath and decides he's not going to sit around waiting for Cristiano. Honestly he's not even sure the other man will show up.

It kinda would be something Cristiano would do to mess with him. Get him all hot and bothered and then laugh about it the next time they see each other.

Leo jumps in the shower, spending ages just relaxing under the water. It feels fantastic. When he gets out his skin is nice and pink from the hot water. He rubs a towel over his hair, sending it in all direction, before wrapping it around his waist. He wipes the fog off the mirror and starts brushing his teeth. Enough time has passed that now he's positive Cristiano isn't coming and he should just turn in for the night.

He can't decide how he feels about that. Because it's been awhile since someone showed interest in him the way Cristiano did. Okay, that's not really true. A lot of people throw themselves at him. But they want Leo the celebrity--not Leo the person. At least with Cristiano, Leo could be sure that the other man wasn't sleeping with him to get to his money.

And the things Cristiano said to him...

He shivers.

Well, it doesn't matter now. He spits into the sink and wipes his mouth before heading back into the bedroom to grab some sweatpants. A pounding on the door startles him for a moment, but a chorus of voices shouting his name makes him relax.

Neymar's the first face he sees when he opens the door, but he's among a pretty large group. "We're going to the bar, Leo! Put some clothes on and come with us," he says fiddling with the brim of his hat. Behind him Rafinha and Adriano are laughing wildly and hanging off Jordi. Marc and Pedro are dancing around Xavi who waves at Leo and rolls his eyes.

Leo laughs. "I think I'm good, guys," he says. "I'm just going to watch a little TV and go to bed. Have fun though."

"Oh fine," Neymar says smiling. "Sorry guys," he says loudly. "Leo's still a boring old man!" He turns and jumps onto Rafinha's back. "To the bar!" he shouts, pointing down the hallway as Rafinha carries him piggyback. Everyone laughs and follows them as Leo starts to shut the door. The last thing he sees is Xavi mouthing 'help me' in his direction before the door clicks closed.

He shakes his head and drops his towel to pull on his sweatpants. He's just reaching for a shirt when there's a knock at the door again. He laughs. "I said I'm not coming," he says as he opens the door.

To Cristiano.

"Well," he drawls, "the night is still young." He looks at his watch as he leans against the doorframe casually. "Oh good," he says, as his eyes travel down Leo's body, "you're ready for me." He comes in uninvited while Leo is still staring in shock. The door shuts behind them with a click.

"I didn't think you were going to show up," Leo finally gets out, backing away as Cristiano takes a couple of predatory steps towards him. He fumbles for the shirt, feeling exposed while Cristiano is fully dressed. He always feels underdressed around Cristiano, but it's especially true now.

Cristiano snatches it from his hand and tosses it behind them carelessly. "Ah ah," he says, as Leo retreats a few more feet. "You won't be needing that." He smiles. "Not for what I have in mind." He crowds Leo up against the desk. "And I said I'd be coming, didn't I?" he asks.

Leo's arms go back to the desk behind him as Cristiano leans in. "Yeah, but I thought maybe you changed your mind." He stares up at Cristiano challengingly.

Cristiano's hand comes up to Leo's face and runs a thumb across his cheek. "Oh no, Leo," he says. He stares at Leo's lips. "I always keep my promises." He bends down and grabs Leo's thighs, easily lifting Leo to sit on the edge of the desk.

Leo, startled, can't help but wrap his arms around Cristiano's neck. His cheeks flush as his bare chest presses against the crisp cloth of Cristiano's button down. "Oh do you?" he retorts. He tilts his face up towards Cristiano's and parts his lips.

"Always," murmurs Cristiano, swooping down to kiss Leo. His fingers frame Leo's face as Leo's hands cling to the back of his neck. He pushes between Leo's thighs, spreading them around his hips. Leo finds himself hooking a bare foot around the back of Cristiano's leg and running it up and down slowly.

The kiss is hot and steamy and everything Leo expected it would be. All of their playful banter and causal touches have been building up to this moment, and it's glorious.

Leo thinks he could kiss Cristiano for hours.

And... It's been so long since Leo's been kissed properly.

He loves it.

He pulls away only because he's fighting for air. Cristiano's lips travel to his neck, mouthing at the sensitive skin, and Leo lets out a long moan. His hands tighten on the back of Cristiano's neck. He can feel Cristiano's lips smile against his skin.

Cristiano pulls back and Leo lets go reluctantly. "Do you remember what I said to you on the pitch earlier?" Cristiano asks, scanning Leo's face. His fingers skim over Leo's back distractingly.

Leo's heart begins to beat faster. He's sure Cristiano must be able to hear it. His hands come up to rest on Cristiano's chest. "You said many things to me," he says huskily as he stares up into Cristiano's eyes. "That you'd leave me breathless... That you'd leave me aching." No matter how much he tries, he can't look away.

Cristiano's hands slide down Leo's spine slowly until they reach the base of his back. "So I did," he says smiling. "But you know what I'm talking about," he says, letting the heat from his hands sink into Leo's muscles. His fingers play with the waistband of Leo's sweatpants, teasingly dipping beneath it.

Leo finds the weight both comforting and arousing at the same time. "Y-yes," he finally stutters out, remembering. His mouth goes dry. His hands tighten where they're fisted in Cristiano's shirt. "Yes," he says again, whispering. "But..."

Cristiano's smile turns wicked. He slides his hands down over the swell of Leo's ass and squeezes. "Good," he says throatily. "Get on the bed." He releases Leo's ass and steps away.

Leo licks his lips. He hops down, staggering a little on unsteady legs as Cristiano watches him. He can feel the heat pouring off Cristiano's body as he brushes by him to go sit on the edge of the bed. His fingers curl in the comforter, waiting for Cristiano to join him.

The other man unbuttons his shirt slowly, revealing gorgeous tanned skin and gleaming muscles. "You're not nervous, are you, Leo?" he asks, dropping his shirt over a chair. He unfastens an ostentatious watch and carelessly tosses it on the desk with a clatter.

Leo stretches back on the bed with his arms over his head. He can feel Cristiano's eyes on him, but he lets his drift closed. "Of course not," he says casually. "You think you're the first man I've had in my bed?" There have only been a few, of course, but he doesn't tell Cristiano that. His eyes fly open as Cristiano, shirtless but still wearing jeans, suddenly crawls over him.

The taller man laughs as his lips hover over Leo's. "One of many, am I?" One of Cristiano's hands holds both of Leo's over his head and his other rests on Leo's hip. "I don't know if I believe that," he says, brushing his lips down over Leo's. "But it doesn't matter."

Leo inhales as Cristiano grinds their hips together. "And why not?" he asks, straining against Cristiano so he can kiss the other man again. He's pleased to see two bright spots of color appearing on Cristiano's cheeks.

Cristiano rewards Leo with short kiss, slotting his tongue beside Leo's and groaning into his mouth. He lifts his head to look at Leo's reddened lips. He takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly, and then smirks. "Because after tonight, I'll be the only one you remember."

Leo smiles, tipping his head back in amusement at Cristiano's cocky words. "Hmmmm." His legs twine around Cristiano's as he tries to pull the other man closer. "So confident," he says, breathing heavily.

Cristiano laughs. "Oh, I have reason to be. You'll see." He slides his hand from Leo's hip leisurely down over Leo's flat belly and into Leo's sweatpants, looking surprised and then very pleased to find bare skin. "Mmmmm nothing underneath?" he says, eyes glittering. "What a naughty, naughty boy." He curls a hand around Leo's cock and gives it a lazy stroke. "Daddy likes," he says hoarsely as Leo gasps.

Cristiano jerks Leo off slowly, watching Leo's eyes darken with pleasure and his lips part tantalizingly. When Leo's cock is leaking in his hand and his chest heaving beneath him he stops. "Ahhh." Leo's eyelashes flutter as he pants. "Why--why did you stop?" he asks, trying to pull his hands from Cristiano's grip.

Cristiano loosens his grip immediately and Leo's hands come to grab at Cristiano's sides to try to pull him closer. Cristiano ignores them and straightens up so he's staring down at Leo. "Well," he says smiling, "you're breathless... and you're aching... Just like I promised, right?"

Leo punches Cristiano in the chest lightly. "Don't you dare stop," he says laughing as Cristiano leans down on his elbows over Leo. Leo links his hands back around Cristiano's neck and brings their lips together as he threads his fingers through the other man's hair. He hums contentedly.

"I was just thinking," Cristiano says, breaking the kiss and smiling deviously, "it's probably time for me to follow through on my other promise." He ducks down and catches Leo's earlobe in his teeth for a moment as Leo shivers. "Wouldn't you like that, Leo? I know I would like that." His lips brush the soft skin on Leo's neck. "I've been thinking about it for hours," he says hotly.

Cristiano pulls Leo's hands from his hair as Leo gapes at him. "But-- you weren't serious... You don't really mean that you're--..." Leo gets out as Cristiano leans back and then kneels over Leo.

Cristiano's eyes meet Leo's as he grabs onto the waistband on both sides of Leo's hips and *pulls*. He licks his lips as he drags the fabric gradually over Leo's legs and more of that lovely pale skin is revealed. "Oh yes," he says, drawing the sweatpants over Leo's calves and his bare feet. "I guarantee you'll enjoy it more with me than anybody else you've ever let try." His fingers trail back up Leo's legs slowly from his ankles to his calves to his thighs.

Leo parts his thighs instinctively as Cristiano resumes his position. The denim of Cristiano's jeans is rough against his bare skin, but he can't help rubbing his cock up against him. "I'm--I've--... nobody has ever..." he trails off, flushing furiously.

Cristiano presses Leo down into the bed with his hips. His hands find Leo's and he holds them over Leo's head again. He tilts his head to the side. "Never?" he says, with a glint in his eye. "Not one of those many, many men you've had in your bed?" he asks jokingly. "Surely one of them must have wanted to." He rolls his hips. "You have a fucking gorgeous ass."

Leo shakes his head, avoiding Cristiano's gaze. "No... Nobody ever mentioned..." He knows he's turned a bright red. "It's not a big deal," he says, feeling the heat in his cheeks. "I don't think I'd like it, anyway." He bites his lip.

Cristiano laughs. It's a fully belly laugh, one that rumbles through his chest and Leo can feel shaking their bed. "You have no idea, do you?" Cristiano marvels. "You won't just like it," he says, bending his head down to nip at Leo's neck. "You'll love it."

Leo shakes his head again, embarrassed. "No, it's too weird," he says. "You can't possibly want to." Leo can't imagine anyone ever wanting to...

"Can't I?" Cristiano asks, pulling back and meeting Leo's gaze. "You think anyone can make me do something I don't want to do?" he scoffs. "I know what I want." He smiles again and lowers his voice. "I want to feel good. I want *you* to feel good... And I *know* what will make you feel good." His fingers thread through Leo's. "Come on. Trust me. Flip over."

And Leo is still uncertain.

Still confused why anyone could possibly want to do that.

Still apprehensive at what it will feel like.

But he nods, acquiescing. Soaks up Cristiano's approving smile. And when the other man lifts off him, Leo sits up with an arm holding his weight off the bed. His movements are slow--cautious-- as his mind whirls. He bites his lip again.

Cristiano isn't exactly impatient with Leo, but finally he runs his tongue over his lips and growls, "Bend over baby, Daddy wants a taste." When Leo only shivers in response, Cristiano reaches out and helps Leo turn on to his hands and knees. "There we go," he says, smoothing his palms over Leo's back and then over his ass. "This is what I've been waiting for."

Leo's fingers twist in the comforter beneath them as he looks over his shoulder at Cristiano. "Are you sure?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

Cristiano runs a hand up and down Leo's spine. "Oh, I've never been more sure," he murmurs. He inches up behind Leo and spreads Leo's thighs a little wider. "Fuck," he says, eyeing the pliant body in front of him. "Look at you." He cups the firm globes of Leo's ass, squeezing gently. Cristiano's thumbs dip to spread Leo open. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you today. Kept thinking about doing this."

Leo shifts on his hands and knees, feeling Cristiano's hands. He just can't stop thinking. "But it's gross," he says, in a last ditch effort to dissuade Cristiano. "I mean, it's dirty. Why...?"

Cristiano leans closer to Leo's entrance, breathing hotly. "You showered, didn't you?" he asks pointedly. He can hear Leo mumbling the affirmative and smiles. "But you're right," he says softly. "It's dirty," he says, thumbs twitching on Leo's skin. His voice lowers. "It's *very* dirty." When Leo shivers, Cristiano continues. "I'd go so far as to say that it's filthy."

Leo's arms can barely hold up his weight as Cristiano continues to speak. His mouth has fallen open, lips parted as his arousal grows.

"Because I'm going to stick my tongue right in here," Cristiano says, running a finger around the little opening in front of him as Leo gulps. "I'm going to eat you out just like I said I would."

He dips his fingertip just inside. Leo twitches. "I'm going to work my tongue in here until you're sweating and gasping."

His mouth moves even closer to his goal and whispers, "And then I'm going to fuck you with it until you're screaming so hard you've forgotten your own name."

Leo shudders underneath Cristiano and hangs his head. He rests his forehead against the bed. "Oh God," he says, eyes squeezing shut. His fingers clench in the comforter.

Cristiano laughs. "You can call me God if you want to," he says.

And then his mouth descends.

First he teases Leo, gently breathing over the smaller man's entrance to make him shiver again. Then he slowly, oh so slowly, flicks his tongue over the rim.

Leo lets out a curious breathy sound.

Cristiano flicks his tongue again, and then is about to for a third time but Leo squirms away beneath him.

"It's--I'm," Leo stutters out, confused and hands scrambling against the comforter.

Cristiano grabs him by the thighs and pulls him back easily.

"Oh no, baby," Cristiano breathes, "we're just getting started." His hands slide up over Leo's back to his shoulders and presses him against the bed. "Stay right there," he orders, waiting until Leo obeys before smoothing his hands back down to palm Leo's ass and spread him open again.

Then he licks a flat stripe right over Leo's hole.

Later Leo will be embarrassed by the noise he makes, but at the moment he can't be bothered to care. Cristiano's tongue licks him again and Leo's never felt anything like it. That hot, wet tongue moves over him again and again and again--and all Leo can do is stick his ass in the air and whimper.

Cristiano presses an open mouthed kiss beside Leo's entrance. And then another on the other side, sucking pink marks into that milky white skin. Then he smooths a thumb around Leo's rim before dipping it inside. His tongue follows it, sliding in alongside and wiggling.

Leo claws at the comforter, hands searching for something to hold on to. "Oh God," he cries, as Cristiano's tongue slips inside him. "Please," he says, "oh please." He arches his back, pushing his ass closer to Cristiano.

Cristiano slides his tongue out, leaving Leo to clench around his thumb. His fingers squeeze Leo's cheeks. "Those fools," he murmurs. He spreads Leo open again, and leans down to spit directly onto Leo's entrance.

Leo turns his head. "Wh-what?" he asks, dazed. He's panting and quivering beneath Cristiano. His hard cock is trapped between his belly and the bed.

Cristiano breathes over Leo. "Those other men," he answers. "They were fools." He tucks his other thumb into Leo, teasing his rim gently, before spitting on his entrance again. "They could have had you like this. Begging beneath them." He says something Leo doesn't understand in Portuguese.

"Fools."

Then he plunges his tongue back into Leo.

Over. And. Over.

Leo turns his face into the comforter and bites to keep from screaming as pleasure runs through his body. His knees slide and his toes curl and he tries to spread his thighs wider--tries to do anything that will heighten the sensation of Cristiano's tongue.

Leo moans against the bed with every thrust.

He knows it's dirty.

Knows it's strange.

But most of all, he knows Cristiano was right.

Because he loves it.

Cristiano pulls back. "Want me to stop, Leo?" he croons knowingly. "Is it too much?" With every word his thumbs dip deeper into Leo--deeper into that slick, velvety heat--stretching him even more.

Leo turns his face to the side. "Don't you dare stop, oh God, don't stop." His hand travels down underneath him to grab his leaking cock. "Oh please, don't stop," he says, beginning to move his hand and jerk himself off.

Cristiano removes his thumbs from Leo. One hand reaches down and seizes Leo's. "Ah ah ah," he says, shaking his head. "Naughty, naughty boy." He carefully twists Leo's arm behind his back. Then when Leo whines in disappointment and tries to bring down another hand to touch himself, Cristiano grabs that one too. He twists it to join the other, resting on Leo's back.

"No, oh no, Cristiano," Leo cries. "Please, let me. I want to come. I *need* to come." He doesn't fight Cristiano's grip, but tries to thrust his cock against the bed. His hair is plastered against his head as sweat drips down his skin.

Cristiano holds Leo's wrists gently. "Oh you'll come," he says, smiling. "But you'll come because of me," he promises. "And I won't touch your cock once. I won't need to. You're so close already..." He squeezes Leo's wrists. "Keep these here."

Leo shudders underneath Cristiano but nods, cheek against the comforter. He keeps his wrists loosely crossed behind his back as Cristiano's hands return to his ass. "Please," he moans. "Cristiano!"

The other man fondles the plump globes appreciatively. When Leo's arms remain behind his back, Cristiano grins. "Good boy," he says, squeezing. He parts his lips and kisses a spot on one of Leo's asscheeks again, letting his teeth scrape across the skin delicately before soothing it with his tongue. When Leo moans but remains still, Cristiano says, "*Very* good boy." He sucks until another pink mark appears, matching the others scattered across Leo's pale skin.

Then Cristiano returns to where he started. He spreads Leo open again and spears him with his tongue, sinking easily into that gorgeous ass. "Mmmmm," he hums, as his lips close around Leo's entrance.

This time Leo does scream into the bed.

Cristiano's lips continue to nibble and suck at Leo while his tongue fucks Leo harder and harder. It's wet and messy and Cristiano digs his face into Leo as far as he can go, sliding his slick tongue anywhere and everywhere at once.

Leo can't breathe, can't think, can't speak--so overwhelmed as he squirms and moans underneath Cristiano. His fists clench and slip where they're resting on the small of his back, as sweat drips down his skin. Finally he can't take it anymore and moves his hands to grab at the comforter on either side of his head. He needs to hold on to something. Needs relief.

Cristiano sees Leo move, but doesn't chastise him. He doesn't really care. He's too focused on the task before him. Leo continues to moan and wiggle so prettily beneath him, that Cristiano can't even spare a hand to free his own cock from his jeans. It would be so easy to undo his zipper and slide right into Leo.

Cristiano is sure Leo would continue to writhe in pleasure as Cristiano fucked him into the bed. But, no. Cristiano wants to feel Leo clench around his tongue. Wants to see him fall apart from Cristiano's mouth alone. Wants him to remember this moment forever.

Leo screams again as Cristiano redoubles his efforts, lapping furiously at Leo's entrance and plunging deeper and deeper into him. It's sloppy now, lips sucking furiously as his tongue swirls and curls and drives into Leo over and over. His fingers squeeze Leo's cheeks, thumbing the plump flesh in time to his thrusts. He can feel Leo begin to tighten all around him, and on one brutal thrust of his tongue he simultaneously grazes his fingernails across Leo's delicate skin.

Leo comes hard.

He clenches around Cristiano's tongue, feeling the slick muscle still wiggling inside of him. He spills all over the comforter beneath them, shaking violently and gasping for breath as his fingers try to rip the fabric apart. His vision whites out and he thinks his heart stops beating for a second.

Cristiano finally slides his tongue out, pressing a few more open mouthed kisses beside Leo's entrance. Leo collapses against the bed, his knees no longer having the strength to hold himself up. Cristiano chuckles and smacks his ass gently, but Leo just pants into the comforter, still unable to speak.

"See Leo," Cristiano says smiling. "I told you I always keep my promises."


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter, but some lovely art!

 

Awhile back, the amazingly talented Detodores drew this and I desperately want to share it with everyone. I LOVE LOVE LOVE it! Detodores has done some other fantastic Cris/Leo art that you can check out at their [tumblr](http://detodores.tumblr.com) , AND they've just posted a scorching hot Cris/Leo fic entitled ["Wake Up Calls"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5636197) on AO3, so definitely go show some love :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally added this to the wrong story before because I am an idiot. (Too many Cris/Leo stories lol...) I've since deleted that chapter and have now attached the picture to the correct story.


End file.
